User talk:Lord High Executioner
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hexxus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Amnestyyy (Talk) 03:16, February 21, 2011 Lord Hazanko Hi, how are ya. I've already upload some more photos of Lord Hazanko for your page & as well as fixed the the page's infobox. You're welcome. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:25, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Kei Pirate Guild Sure thing, man. You got it. & Thanks. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:05, July 2, 2013 (UTC) What's up, Lord High Executioner. I forgot to tell ya that I recently found & added pictures of the Kei Pirate Guild for ya. You're welcome. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:50, July 12, 2013 (UTC) 108 Stars I have no idea, Lord High Executioner. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I'll do my best to help out, bud. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Soi Len Ok, Lord High Executioner. I'll do my best to try & find any picture of Soi Len. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) So it took so long, my friend. Anyway, is this the picture of Soi Len you're searchin' for? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:40, July 20, 2013 (UTC) The one (which is the Commander Soi Len.jpg) I just uploaded before uploadin' a couple more pics (including the Soi Len.jpg) I logged off. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I just Googled "Outlaw Star Soi Len" & I found 2 pictures of her on Gondopedia.net. Speakin' of which, I've also added another picture of Soi Len for you. I hope you'd like it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:25, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing, pal. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:25, July 22, 2013 (UTC) To upload pictures, all you had to do is press on the "Add a Photo" button & then click the "upload photo" button. That's the easy part. But here's the exciting secret to it that still exists: before finish uploadin' a new photo, click on the "More Options" button & change the type of pic from big letters (.JPG, .PNG, .GIF) to little letters (.jpg,.png,.gif) just like I did & you're good to go. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I've also uploaded 3 pictures of Hamushi for you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. That's ok. In time, you will. These things take some time & patience. As for the licensing category. I don't think you have to do that, just filename and caption. That's all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:55, July 22, 2013 (UTC) There you go. Now you're gettin' into the action. Oh yeah, where are my manners? You're very much welcome. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:10, July 23, 2013 (UTC) You got that right, Lord High Executioner. For the fun has only just begun. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:30, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Tao Magic I've totally forgot to notify you that I added some good pics of Tao Magic for ya & also forgot to give a link to a website where they got some screencaps & images of Outlaw Star. Here's the link: http://fyoutlawstar.tumblr.com/page/150. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:40, July 27, 2013 (UTC)